Pageant Perfect
by Black Roses Wilt
Summary: Samantha was perfect. Sam was cold. Samantha was a Beauty Queen. Sam was invisible. So how was it possible they were the same person. Meet Sam a pageant queen when not in school and invisible in school. Seventh year was just like the rest. Right?


**I'm going to try to update at least once a month from now on. Please point out any spelling/grammar mistakes no matter how small. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Every story has a beginning, middle, and end. The same is true for our lives we are born, live our lives, and die. So now when I look back on my life I see it less as a mess of emotions, actions, and regrets, but as a story that I have yet to finish.

My story started with Paula Wellington and Devon Wenlock, two average Hogwarts students that barely knew each other.

Paula a Hufflepuff who was all about wanting to look her best.

Devon a Ravenclaw who was all about learning as much as he could so that he could become an amazing Auror.

Their families were both pureblood and while not completely discriminatory against muggles and muggleborns they weren't exactly friendly either. Their families went back pretty far and had always arranged marriages. So they were married, a marriage without love only "fondness" as my mother would later call it.

Devon went on to become exactly who he want to be. While Paula became what she wanted to be, a trophy wife or as she put it the glue that holds a family together: a mother.

It was another tradition to leave the raising of a child to the parent who had the same gender. So when it turned out to be a girl, Paula was ecstatic to be able to pass everything along.

I was raised to be the perfect wife, mother, and (most importantly in moms opinion at least) pageant queen or in other words when I grew up I would be whatever my husband wanted me to be. I would be a trophy wife, someone that was beautiful, eloquent, and graceful, I was going to be someone that wouldn't embarrass her husband in any situation.

I would make other men jealous of how beautiful my husbands wife (me)was, I would be able to talk my way in and out of any situation and change others opinions with only a few words, I could dance wonderfully and would never trip, even if someone tried to trip me I would simply be able to avoid it.

That was who I would grow up to be.

I would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and would graduate with grades that would allow me to become whatever my husband wanted me to be. I knew all this and I knew what was expected of me, but I didn't know who I would end up engaged to because I wasn't allowed to meet my future husband until they had finalized the engagement.

However that's only how my life was going to be if my father had no say.

While my dad was fine with the arranged marriage as long as both parties agreed to it, he wanted his little girl to follow in his footsteps and luckily for him I wanted too. In fact that's exactly what I wanted to do with my life, but wouldn't disappoint my mom like that so I practiced magic, technique, strategy, and everything else he could teach me.

So when i was sorted into his house (Ravenclaw) he was ecstatic and secretly set up an internship for me to help during the summer weekdays (don't worry nothing, but paperwork) so that I could have experience when the time came.

When mom found out she outright refused to let me go and so I (to stop a huge fight) told her that because I would be spend the summer weekdays with dad, I would spend the weekend completely with her and we could do pageants too because I was starting to miss them (Big Fat Lie).

Mom agreed and so every weekend, every year, (even during school, they worked something out) I would attend a pageant and learn how to remove blemishes, make my eyes look slightly bigger, do my hair in under 30 seconds, etc. Basically, I learned anything I would need to make myself more beautiful (not that I needed or even wanted to). I worked so hard that in addition to my internship and many pageants I was two years ahead in school, a prefect and headgirl.

In fact that's where my real story starts.

It was my seventh year (only my fifth year going) and it looked like it would be the same as every year: studying, doing pageants, constantly searching for an owl from my father, helping others in secret, being invisible to everyone except a select few, and dreading the oncoming engagement my mother was planning.

Too bad I only got 4 out of the 6.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
